What If?
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: What if Kakashi wasn't there when Sasuke and Naruto were fighting on the roof? What if Sakura was the one to stop them, what if she died protecting them, from eachother? What if she wasn't dead? What If? Please R&R, arigato, ja ne! :D XxMiyakaxX
1. She Got In The Way

Oi, minna-san! It's Miyaka here to present a new fic! I know, I need to work on my other stories, but I had to do this one, I was afraid that I'd lose the idea, if I didn't. This story is called, "What If?" and you shall see why, hehe. :3 News flash: I'm sick, which really sucks, and I had most of this done, but my computer screwed up, and now, I have to do it all over again, and yeah. TT-TT Okay, here is the age-inator.(Lolz. XD)

_**Age-inator**_

_**Sakura: 12 years old. Time Skip-18 years old.**_

_**Sasuke: 12 years old. Time-Skip-17 years old.**_

_**Naruto 12 years old. Time-Skip-17 years old.**_

_**Hinata: 12 years old. Time-Skip-17 years old.**_

_**Kiba: 13 years old. Time-Skip-18 years old.**_

_**Shino: 13 years old. Time-Skip-18 years old.**_

_**Gaara: 13 years old. Time-Skip-18 years old.**_

_**Temari: 15 years old. Time-Skip-20 years old.**_

_**Kankurou: 14 years old. Time-Skip-19 years old.**_

_**Tenten: 14 years old.Time-Skip-19 years old.**_

_**Neji: 14 years old. Time-Skip-19 years old.**_

_**Rock Lee: 14 years old. Time-Skip-19 years old.**_

_**Ino: 12 years old. Time-Skip-18 years old.**_

_**Shikamaru: 13 years old. Time-Skip-18 years old.**_

_**Chouji: 12 years old. Time-Skip-17 years old.**_

_**Tsunade: 53 years old. Time-Skip-58 years old.**_

_**Jiraiyia: 54 years old. Time-Skip-59 years old.**_

_**Orochimaru: 53 years old. Time-Skip-Deceased.**_

_**Itachi: 18 years old. Time-Skip-23 years old.**_

_**Deidara: 16 years old. Time-Skip-21 years old.**_

_**Sasori: Unknown. Time-Skip-Still Unknown.**_

_**Tobi: Unknown.Time-Skip-Still Unknown.**_

_**Hidan: Unknown. Time-Skip-Still Unknown.**_

_**Kakuzu: Unknown. Time-Skip-Still Unknown.**_

_**Kisame: 29 years old. Time-Skip-34 years old.**_

_**Konan: Unknown. Time-Skip-Still Unknown**_

_**Pein: Unknown. Time-Skip-Still Unknown.**_

_**I know, Tobi is a Madara Uchiha, but I like to think he isn't, and if you didn't know, sorry. XP**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or it's characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Hey, my L key on my keyboard isn't working right, so if I don't have an L in something or something else, sorry, it's my damn keyboard's fault, and I'm going to get a new

one soon, hopefully. Well, I guess I should start now, well, here we go, R&R onegai, arigato gozaimasu, ja ne, minna! :D

_**What If?**_

_**Chapter One: She Got In The Way...**_

"Fight me." Sasuke said in his bed, Sakura looked at him shocked. "But, Sasuke-kun! Tsunade-san just healed you, this isn't a time," Sasuke cut her off with a dirty glare. "This isn't any of your business, Sakura. Stay out of it, or you'll get hurt."

Sakura stood there hurt by his words. She looked at Naruto. "Are you going to fight me, Naruto? Or are you too much of a coward?" That got Naruto talking. "There's no way I'm losing to you, teme!"

Sakura watched as Sasuke rose from his hospital bed, she looked at the curse mark on his neck that he got from Orochimaru. She felt like crying, but she had to stay strong, she didn't want to cry in front of them.

She watched as the two walked out of the room and went up to the balcony. She followed them, but they started to run, too fast she couldn't keep up. By the time she got to the top, she saw them in the air. Sasuke with his chidori, and Naruto with his Rasengan.

She watched in horror as they got closer to them. She didn't know what came over her, but she ran in between them, hoping they would stop. "Damn! I can't stop" Sasuke said to himself.

"Sakura-chan! Get out of the way!" But it was too late, Sakura's body collided with Sasuke's chidori and Naruto's rasengan. As her blood splatered on their faces, they saw their teammate smile, and close her eyes.

Naruto looked at her horrified. "Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan! SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto yelled, he began to sob as he held her bloody body close to his. Before they could blink, their sensei poofed in front of them.

"Naruto, Sasuke! What happend?!" Kakashi asked, as he looked at the corpse of his former student. He was mortified, he let another of his teammates fall. "She, she got in the way." Was all Naruto could say, Sasuke just looked at Sakura's lifeless body.

"Give her to me! Lady Tsunade may be able to save her!" Naruto gave Sakura to him, and he ran off with Kakashi in search of Tsunade. Sasuke, however, didn't even move a muscle. He was in too much shock, he killed his teammate, his friend.

His best friend, although he wouldn't admit it, he liked Sakura. He wouldn't say he loved her though, because everyone he seems to love, always betray, or leave him. He just couldn't believe it, he is becoming his brother.

Sasuke ran to find Naruto, but when he stopped, people were looking at him in terror. He wondered why, he looked in a mirror a merchant had. He looked at himself, and he saw, he had the Mangekyou Sharingan.

He dropped the mirror, and ran to find Naruto and Kakashi, they had probably gotten to Tsunade by now. Once he got there, he saw that Kakashi was trying to calm Naruto down, but it looked pointless, Sakura was his first crush, and maybe love.

"Why did she have to get in the way!? WHY?!" Naruto sobbed. Kakashi saw Sasuke and glared at him. "What are you doing here, Uchiha Itachi!?" He growled out.

Sasuke looked at him shocked, he thought he was his brother.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm not my damned brother! I, I, I don't know what happend, I just got it, I don't know what happend!" Sasuke yelled, with tears building up in his eyes.

Kakashi then knew it was Sasuke, and not his brother, because his brother would never show any emotions, no matter what.

"Sasuke, what happend? Naruto won't tell me much, except he keeps saying, 'she got in the way' what happend?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke looked at the ground and spoke.

"Naruto and I were fighting, I had my Chidori, and he had his Rasengan. Sakura saw us, she got in the middle of us, and we couldn't stop. Sakura didn't get out of the way, so she got hit by us both."

Kakashi's eyes filled with tears, he knew how powerful those techniques were, and it would be a miracle if you survived one of them, let alone both at the same time. He felt like Sakura didn't have a chance at all.

"I let another teammate fall again." He said to himself, sadly. Sasuke didn't know what he was talking about at first but then remembered when they did the survival test, the memorial stone.

He remembered that Kakashi said that all his closest friends' names were on the stone, he lost them all, and now, he lost another. "Kakashi-sensei, is Tsunade-san working on Sakura right now?" Kakashi nodded his head.

"Yes, she said she's never seen an injury so severe in her life, so you and Naruto did quite a number on her, I hope you're happy. You killed your teammate, gained the Mangekyou Sharingan, and you have a better chance at defeating your brother, but you are what you set yourself to destroy, a murderer." Kakashi spat out, bitterly.

Sasuke let his tears go now, his tears hit the ground. He knew the words his sensei were speaking to were of the bitter truth, he had a better chance at killing his brother, but at the ultimate expense, killing his friend.

"It's sad, tommorrow was going to be her birthday too, she'll never reach 13." Kakashi said, still trying to make him feel guilty. What he didn't know, is that Sasuke was a total wreck on the inside, he just killed his friend, just like his brother.

Tsunade then came out, and their attention went straight to her, she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do." Naruto had a break down, he didn't mean for Sakura to get hurt, she was the only girl he had ever felt anything for, and now, she's dead.

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure there isn't anything else you could do?" Kakashi asked, she shook her head. "I tried everything, but she didn't make it, although, she woke up for a brief minute, and told me to say good bye to you all, and she closed her eyes again."

"Did she say anything else?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade thought for a moment. "Yes, she also said for me to tell Sasuke she loved you, and she was sorry for being a hindrance to you all, and she told me to tell her best friend she was sorry."

"Sakura..." Sasuke said to himself, silently. 'Why did you have to get in the way? WHY!?' He yelled in his mind.** 'You baka! Look where you've gotten yourself in ****now! If you just let her in, this would have never happend!' **Sasuke's inner shouted.

Sasuke new his innerself was speaking the truth, but he didn't want to listen. "Lady Tsunade, I think you should get Yamanaka Ino." Sasuke raised an eye brow, why would Ino want to be here?

"Why is that, Kakashi?" She asked. "Ino is Sakura's best friend, and I think she should know her friend has passed." Sasuke was confused, he thought that Ino and Sakura hated each other, but they're best friends?

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought they hated each other." "You don't know anything, do you? Ino was Sakura's first friend, because everyone would always make fun of her, and Ino one day became her friend."

Naruto didn't want to hear anymore, he just wanted Sakura back. "When will be her funeral, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asked. "It'll be next week, now I must get Yamanaka-san."

"Sasuke, you get her, I know she'll come if you ask her." Kakashi suggested, knowing how much Sasuke disliked Ino. Sasuke glared at him, and walked out of the room and ran to find Ino.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" Ino asked. Sasuke found it hard to look in her eyes, because he was afraid of her reaction, if Kakashi was correct and they were best friends.

"Ino, I need you to come to the hospital with me, right now." Sasuke said, forcefully. Ino blushed. "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" She asked, she swore she saw a look of despair in his eyes.

"Sakura's dead." He said quietly. Ino looked at him, shocked. "W-what?" She asked again. "Sakura's dead, Ino." He said, pulling her into a hug. He let her cry on his shoulder, and he let one tear fall from his eyes as well.

"Sasuke-kun, can I see her?" He nodded and grabbed her hand and ran with her back to the hospital. Sasuke walked Ino into Sakura's room, seeing Naruto still crying over her body.

"What happened?" Ino asked. "She got in the way..." Was all Sasuke could say, Ino just watched Naruto cry over her dead body, and Kakashi try to controll his feelings over his now dead student, while she found herself in tears right next to Sakura's body along with Naruto.

"When is her funeral, Lady Tsunade?" Ino asked. "It's next week." Tsunade told her. Ino nodded. "Can you tell me, exactly what happend?" Ino asked. Kakashi decided to answer her question.

"Sasuke and Naruto were fighting, they both had deadly attacks, Sakura tried to stop them, but she recieved both of the attacks head on." Kakashi said. Ino felt hate, rage, and wrath inside of her.

She glared at both, yes, both Sasuke and Naruto. "You killed my best friend! You, bastards!" She cried and ran out of the room. Tsunade shook her head and sighed, she didn't find any reason to go get her back, she knew what happened.

Shikamaru walked around the village to find his best friend, Choji, but he ran into Ino, whom was crying hysterically. "Ino, what's wrong? I've never seen you cry, what happend?" He asked her as he pulled her body close to hers and let her cry into his chest.

"They killed her! They killed my best friend!" She cried. Shikamaru thought for a moment, he didn't know who Ino was talking about at first, but then remembered the forest of death, and how Ino protected Sakura even though she could have died herself.

"Sakura? Who killed Sakura?" He asked. "Naruto, and Sasuke. They killed her!" She cried out in anger. Shikamaru lifted an eye brow. That didn't make any sense, Naruto loved Sakura, and Sasuke wouldn't kill Sakura, no matter how much he disliked her.

"Ino, how do you know? What happend?" Shikamaru asked. "Naruto and Sasuke were fighting, and they killed her! She tried to stop them, and they killed her!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru then understood, Sakura protected them, and she died protecting them from each other.

"Ino, I'm sure they didn't mean for it to happen. They didn't know that Sakura was going to get in the middle, no one could have known." "I could have! Forehead loved them! She would do anything for them to be safe! They should have known! They hould have known how much she loved them!" Ino yelled, again.

Shikamaru sighed, he knew there wasn't anything else he could say. Ino was just too angry to listen to what he had to say. Shikamaru just let Ino cry into his chest for awhile and she somehow fell asleep.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome..." He picked her up and droped her off at her house. "Thank you, Shikamaru. I'm sure Ino will appreciate you bringing her home." Ino's mother thanked him sweetly.

"You're welcome, Yamanaka-san. I have to go, I need to get some things straightened out." Ino's mother nodded her head and smiled. "Good bye, Shikamaru. Hope you get your things straightened out."

Shikamaru bowed and walked out of Ino's house and went straight to Tsunade's office, he needed more information, he needed to understand better. Once he got there, he saw two people, and they looked like they were crying, Shikamaru immeadiately knew it was Sakura's parents.

"I knew we should have never let her become a ninja! Now, she's dead!" Sakura's mother sobbed on her husband's shoulder. Sakura's father tried his best to not cry, but found it hard, since his only child is dead.

"Haruno-san, I'm sorry for your loss, but she was a very brave girl, you should be proud of her bravery, she saved two other ninja, she is a hero, she wouldn't want you two crying over her." Tsunade tried to calm them down, but failed.

"She was my little girl! Why?!" Sakura's mother wailed, her husband just patted her on the back. Shikamaru then saw Sakura's father glare at Naruto who was trying to hide behind Kakashi, and he saw tha Naruto was trying his best not to cry as well.

But, when he saw Sasuke, he coudn't believe his eyes, but Sasuke was crying, Shikamaru had never seen him cry, he never thought in a million years he would be witness to Sasuke's emotional break down.

"It's all my fault..." He heard Sasuke say to himself, and repeat it, and saw that every time he did, Sasuke's heart started to break even more. Shikamaru decided to go talk to Tsunade, to see what she wanted to say.

"Lady Tsunade? May I have a word with you?" Shikmaru asked. Tsunade nodded her head. "Yes, you may. What is it that you must speak to me about?" She asked. "I wanted to know, when you were operating on Sakura, if you were operating on Sakura, did you notice anything, out of the ordinary?"

Tsunade thought for a moment. "No, why?" Shikmaru sighed. "Nevermind, Lady Tsunade. It's probably nothing of importance. May I leave?" Tsunade nodded her head and Shikmaru walked out of her soon to be office.

That's my first chapter! Next chapter will be Sakura's 'funeral' hehe. :3 lolz. xD I hope you liked this, and believe me, it gets better and better each chapter, hehe. xDD Lolz, please review, so I know if you like this, and yeahz. XP Lolz, ja ne! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	2. Sakura's Funeral And Sasuke's Defection

Konichi wa, minna-san! It's Miyaka here with Chapter Two of "What If?" and I'm very glad that peoplez like this fic, I like it too. :D Oh! I'm not sure if I'll be able to update "Hidden In The Music" as fast as usual anymore, because of this fic, but if I do, then I do, so no worries, I guess. :D Well, here are the peoplez who have either, reviewed, favorited, or story alerted this!

_**Reviews**_

_**SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura**_

_**Mistress Persephone**_

_**blooddragon12**_

_**Setsugekka**_

_**blossomheartxoxo**_

_**HimeIchihoYuki**_

_**Akumi Shido**_

_**CherryBlossom9470**_

_**UchihaSakura2007**_

_**cute0anime0addict**_

_**oni-hime-san**_

_**xXHyuugaSakuraXx**_

_**CrimsonSakuratree**_

_**marti the alien**_

_**Brisa-Chan**_

_**Ri-16-chan**_

_**Wishyuki**_

_**jackie-chan1230**_

_**Itachilova101**_

_**Ox-i-Need-A-Hug-xO**_

_**Gothic Saku-chan**_

_**madjane (Awesome writer! Check her story, "In Love With An Uchiha:Revised" it's really good. :D**_

_**Favorites**_

_**SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura**_

_**Mistress Persephone**_

_**blooddragon12**_

_**Setsugekka**_

_**blossomheartxoxo**_

_**HimeIchigoYuki**_

_**Akume Shido**_

_**CherryBlossom9470**_

_**UchihaSakura2007**_

_**cute0anime0addict**_

_**oni-hime-san**_

_**marti the alien**_

_**Brisa-Chan**_

_**Ri-16-chan**_

_**jackie-chan1230**_

_**Ox-i-Need-A-Hug-xO**_

_**AkatsukiBlossom**_

_**Story Alert**_

_**SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura**_

_**Mistress Persephone**_

_**blooddragon12**_

_**Setsugekka**_

_**Pink Blossom Princess**_

_**SASUKE HARUNO101**_

_**HimeIchigoYuki**_

_**BaBY PiNK DiVa**_

_**Akume Shido**_

_**Anzu Maki**_

_**UchihaSakura2007**_

_**cute0anime0addict**_

_**oni-hime-san**_

_**lildevil0644**_

_**xXHyuugaSakuraXx**_

_**CrimsonSakuratree**_

_**NaruXSaku4eva**_

_**marti the alien**_

_**Brisa-Chan**_

_**Ri-16-chan**_

_**UndeadKitty**_

_**Itachilova101**_

_**Ox-i-Need-A-Hug-xO**_

_**naru-hotty**_

_**xDrKxAgLx**_

_**madjane**_

_**cherryblossem391**_

_**Annyomous Reviews**_

_**Passionate Crow Rat**_

_**Her Review**_

_**Um... i will be keeping a look out for the next chapter this is a very good what if! Eh, just make sure to keep everyone as IC as you can kay oh and I hope sakura **__**didn't fake her death or do something evil or something... I guess she could be broght back with a forbiddion jutsu or something maybe?**_

_**Of course not! Sakura isn't that evil, I think. xD Lolz. xD I'll try my best to keep everyone in character, but I don't want them to be too in character, because then, **__**in my opinion, it could get boring, and it wouldn't seem like my writing, do you understand? Sorry if you don't, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want my **__**writing to look like my writing, okay. :D Thanks for the review, ja ne! :D**_

_**michelle**_

_**Her Review**_

_**awesome! **_

_**It was something like that, I'm sorry. I lost her review, somehow, and I can't get it back, but thank you for reviewing, michelle, ja ne! :D**_

_**That's it! Now, to the diclaimer! x3**_

****_**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters, if I did, then this would happen, lolz. xD**_

_**Sasuke: Why must you make me suffer?! WHY?! TT.TT**_

_**Sakura: Because, you deserve it. :P**_

_**Sasuke: I thought you loved me, Sakura! TT.TT**_

__

**Sakura: I did, before you left me on a damn bench in the middle of the night, you power hungry bastard!!**

__

**Sasuke: WHAT?! LOVE?!**

__

**Sasuke: Sakura?! Are you high?! He killed my whole clan!**

__

**Sasuke: He'll kill you, Sakura! He'll kill anyone who he thinks is weak!**

_**Sasuke: Uh...Sakura? What are you going to do to me?**_

_**Sakura: I'm going to show you how weak, I am.**_

_**-Sakura casts a Genjutsu on Sasuke and it's about Sakura and Itachi, doing something. ;D xD-**_

_**Sasuke: Don't show me this, please?!**_

_**Itachi: Che. You really are my foolish little brother. Pathetic.**_

__

**Sakura: You're not even fun to torture, actually, I take that back. XD I just don't like you. :D**

_**Itachi: She had things to do, so she left that to us today.**_

_**Sasuke: I'm never going to get it easy, am I?**_

__

**Sakura: Not really, lol. XD**

__

**Sakura: Okay, Ita-kun! Okay, minna! Please R&R, so Miyaka-chan knows you like this, and yeah, you get the point, lol. XD Ja ne! :D**

Tsunade placed a flower on the memorial stone and bowed her head. "For Haruno Sakura. Daughter, Kunoichi, Friend, and Lover. May her soul rest in peace." She said aloud and watched people place flowers onto her memorial stone as well.

After everyone was finnished placing a flower on her grave, Ino walked up to the podium. "Sakura was my best friend, no. She was my only friend, she was the only person I knew would never betray me, she was the best friend anyone could ask for."

I will miss her, but I know that her spirit will live on, and I know that she will be missed greatly. She is the bravest person I ever knew, she sacrficed herself, for two other people, she will always be known for her bravery, so everyone, can we please pray for Sakura?" Ino tried her hardest not to cry and everyone bowed their heads as they prayed.

"Kami-sama. Look after Sakura. Give her strength. Give her love." Everyone said amen, and the ceremony went on. Sakura's mother walked up to the podium. "Hello. I'm Sakura's okaa-san. I just want you all to know, she loved being a ninja out of everything, while her father and I despised it, we tried to prevent her from making that choice, but we couldn't, she's too stubborn." Sakura's mother let out a bitter laugh.

"Her father and I both knew that she would die as a ninja, but she would always tell us, 'It's for my people, it's for my loved ones, I will fight for them to be safe, even if my life is at stake for their's, I will do it without second thought.' She always made us feel proud of her, she tried her hardest in everything, she was the perfect daughter, I will always love her, she is my daughter, yet she is my best friend as well, she would talk to me, rather than her friends, she didn't care about being pretty, she just wanted someone to love her too."

She didn't realize how many people loved her, compared to the one, and now, she probably never will. But, she will always remember you all, and love you all. I know she is happier now, thank you all, I'm sure Sakura would appreciate it, and would be happy that so many people care for her." Sakura's mother finnished and stepped off the podium.

Ino couldn't hold her tears anymore, she started to cry, but was shocked when Shikamaru pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down. "Ino, calm down. Please. Sakura wouldn't want you to cry over her, she would want you to be happy." Shikamaru tried to help her stop crying.

"Why did she have to die? Why? Why couldn't have have been me?! I should have been there! I, I should have protected her, I-" She stopped when she saw the look on Shikamaru's face.

"Ino, you couldn't have done anything. Stop blaming yourself, Sakura wouldn't want you to blame yourself over her own actions." He said. Ino then cried into his chest again she knew that he was right, but she just didn't want to believe it, she felt like she should have been there for her, like she was when she and Sakura were 8.

After the ceremony, everyone walked home, but Sasuke stayed. He fingered Sakura's name on her stone. "Sakura...why?" He whispered to himself. He then started to feel rain come down hard, but he didn't move, he just kept looking at his deceased teammate's stone, and tried to understand why he couldn't stop, and why she had to get in the way.

"Sakura, why did you leave us, me. Why?" He said, but knew he wouldn't get an answer. He then got up and walked home with his head down. He didn't notice that he was being followed.

"So, this is the one Orochimaru asked us to talk to, huh?" One of the ninja asked. "Yes, Kidomaru. He is the one." The one with red hair said. "Tayuya. We need to get to him, now." One of the silver haired ninja said..

"Yes, Sakon. We must." The one named Ukon, said. "Come on Tayuya. We need to talk to him, tonight." Kidomaru said. The red haired woman nodded her head. She put her flute away for the time being, she would use it later.

They all followed Sasuke to his apartment, they thought that it would be best for it to stop raining, before they spoke to him. They waited for the rain to stop, Tayuya started to get annoyed and impatient.

"Let's just get this damn job over with." She said annoyed. She signaled everyone to go into the trees when they saw Sasuke go onto his porch. It then stopped raining.

'Yeah, stop raining, when we don't ask, damn weather.' Tayuya cursed in her mind. "Sakura..." They heard him say over and over again. They all smirked, they never knew that an Uchiha would care for a girl as did the boy in front of them. They all jumped from the trees, startling Sasuke.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked harshly. Tayuya spoke for everyone. "We are the sound four, Orochimaru sent us for you, it is your choice whether you come or not, but if you do, you will be able to defeat your brother, choose wisely."

Sasuke glared at them. "If I choose not to go, what will happen?" He asked, slightly embarressed. "If you don't, then we will have to persuade you a little more." Jirobo said with a sadistic smile.

"I'm not going with you, so you might as well leave." Sasuke said annoyed. They started to get irratated, but Tayuya knew what she could say to make him come. "If you come, you won't have to deal with everyone hating you, for causing your own teammate's death, would you really want that?"

Sasuke's Mangekyou sharingan started to spin with rage. They raised an eye brow. Then smirked. "It seems like that little girl, was your best friend that you killed, am I right?" Tayuya asked with a sick look on her face.

"Leave Sakura out of this!!" Sasuke charged at them, but they dodged him easily. His curse seal started to activate. "Do you think we're stupid. You couldn't kill us even if you try, we have the heaven curse seal, but our's is more, advanced than your weak one."

Sasuke didn't listen and charged at the again, only to be knocked away and knocked on the wall of his apartment building. "We'll let you decide, come with us, and be stronger, or stay here, and never acheive your goal, you have until tommorrow night, choose wisely." With that, they disappeared.

Sasuke just layed against the wall and tried to think of what he should do. He then saw a leaf floating, he put his hand out and tried to catch it, but when he did, he saw his brother's face, and he crushed the leaf in anger, and destestment.

"I'll kill you, brother." He said with venom dipped in his words. He arose from sitting against the wall and went back inside his house, he would think about their offer through out the whole night, and all of tommorrow as well.

He wondered who would take, no, try to take Sakura's place. Probably a much worse fangirl than Sakura ever was, plus Ino. He sighed, he knew that he was going to hate tommorrow more than anything.

He went to his bathroom and started to wash his face, he looked in the mirror, and saw that his Mangekyou sharingan was still out, and he saw a glimpse of his brother. Sasuke glared at the mirror and punched it.

He watched as blood ran down his hand, he turned on his sink and ran his hand over cold water. He then wrapped his hand in a towell and put it in a knot. He waited for an hour or so for the bleeding to stop, so he could go to bed.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up, and went to the restroom. He saw that his hand was still cut pretty badly, he would just hide the cuts under his arm warmers, they won't notice, unless they somehow came off, but that'll probably never happen, it's never happened before.

He got dressed, and walked to the training, grounds, where he saw Naruto actually being quiet for once, and Kakashi wasn't reading his hentai book. "Kakashi-sensei? What are we doing today?" Sasuke asked the silver haired man.

"We're waiting for our new teammate, Sasuke. She should be here by now..." Kakashi said, and then saw a girl with purple hair come towards them. "Hello, Ami-san. It's nice for you to be apart of our team." Kakashi said, but Sasuke and Naruto knew it wasn't sincere.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. OMG! Sasuke-kun!!" Ami squealed. Sasuke twitched. Naruto would have laughed at Sasuke, but he didn't, he just stayed quiet. Kakashi and Sasuke were both scared at Naruto's behavior.

"Sasuke-kun! Look at me!!" Ami screamed in his ear. Sasuke fell to the ground. "What the hell do you want?!" He growled at her. She gave him a seductive look. "You." Kakashi was very scared at the girl now, she seemed like a total slut, someone Sakura never was, never.

"Sasuke-kun!! Stop running! I love you!!" Ami yelled at Sasuke who was trying to find a way away from the crazy fangirl. Naruto just looked at Kakashi. "Let's get him, Naruto." Kakashi sighed. Naruto nodded his head and followed.

"Stay the hell away from me!!" Sasuke yelled still running away from Ami. He was waiting for someone to save him from this girl, she was starting to get him tired. How can she keep running?!

After about ten more minutes, Naruto and Kakashi were able to get control of Ami, and make sure that she wouldn't chase Sasuke again, much to Sasuke's relief. 'There is nothing here for me, I'm going. Tonight.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Okay, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ami. We are going to train for an hour. I will work with Naruto, and Sasuke, you will work with Ami." Sasuke knew that this was Kakashi's way of revenge for killing his student, whom he loved as his own daughter.

After Kakashi and Naruto left, Ami blushed. "It's just us now, Sasuke-kun." Knowing what was on her mind, he rolled his eyes. "Get in your fighting stance. We're training. Nothing else." She leaned on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun. I'd rather do something else, wouldn't you?" Sasuke wanted to puke, this girl was only, what? 13? And she's thinking about that?! "No." Sasuke said. She pouted. "Please, Sasuke-kun?!" She begged.

"No, damnit! Stop trying to flirt with me, and do what you were put on this team to do!" He yelled at her. "Like forehead girl?!" Smack. Ami looked at Sasuke eyes widened. "Y-you slapped me." She said, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Don't talk about Sakura like that, you little whore." Sasuke growled at her. "Why should you care, Sasuke-kun?! She's the little whore, not me!!" Ami yelled at Sasuke. The next moment, she was on the ground, being strangled by Sasuke, sharingan rolling in hatred, and anger.

"If you say one more thing about Sakura, _I'll kill you."_ He let her go, and he ran away. Ami lay on the ground frightened, than ever before. She never knew Sasuke to be like that, but she didn't know anything about him, nothing.

As Sasuke ran to his house, he slammed the door in a rage. That girl had the nerve to actually say something about Sakura, his teammate, his best friend, his, his life.

Sakura was all that he lived for, that and killing his brother, he was hoping that once he had killed Itachi, that she would accept his offer, to be his bride, and mother of his children once they were older, but she no longer can.

Sasuke walked into his room, he took out about a month's worth of clothes, and tried to fold them a small as he could, since he would just take a backpack, he didn't want to bring any attention amongst himself, that would be asking for trouble.

After he put clothes in his backpack, he looked at a picture on his desk. It was when he, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura became Team 7. Sakura looked so happy, while Naruto was glaring at him, and he looked annoyed at the blonde.

He looked at it one last time, and looked at Sakura. "Sakura...I'm sorry..." Sasuke said and put the picture frame down. He walked out of his apartment, and started to walk towards the gate.

While he was walking, he couldn't help but feel like someone was following him. He turned around and saw Ino looking at him. "What do you want, Ino?" He asked. She looked at the ground and clenched her fists.

"Where are you going, Uchiha?" She asked, spitting venom off of her words. "It doesn't concern you, Ino. Go home, your parents are probably worried about you." Sasuke said and started to walk again.

"Uchiha. I will not let you leave." Ino said, and got out a kunai from her pouch. "I'll fight you, even if I have to die. I will not let you leave Naruto!! He's upset enough as it is, you selfish bastard!" Ino charged at him, he dodged and got behind her.

"I don't care, Ino. I'm going, and not even Naruto can bring me back, no one." Sasuke said. "Not even Sakura?" Ino said, before she was knocked out. "No, not even Sakura." Sasuke said to the unconcious girl.

He made sure she didn't fall to the ground. He picked her up and placed her on a bench where they were talking/fighting. He walked out of the gate doors. He walked up to the hill, and saw that the sound four were waiting for him.

"We knew you would make the right choice, Sasuke-sama." Tayuya said. "Hn." Sasuke said. He took one last look at Konoha. 'Good bye, Konoha. Sakura.' He said in his mind. He made his choice, his fate was forever sealed.

'What happened?' Ino asked herself as she began to wake up. She then remembered what had happened. "Uchiha!!" She yelled. Tears started coming down her face. She had heard his last words, "_No, not even Sakura."_

Two examiners were carrying papers as they walked by Ino who was on the bench when they heard her cry. They tried to help the girl stop crying, but couldn't, they took her to Tsunade, since she was almost the Hokage, only a few more weeks left until she is.

"Yamanaka-san? What's wrong?" Shizune asked. The examiners shurgged their shoulders. "She won't say anything, she won't stop crying, either." The examiners said. "I'll get Lady Tsunade, she can probably get her to calm down and tell us." Shizune went into Tsunade's office and told Tsunade the whole ordeal.

"Ino-san? What's wrong?" Ino just cried, but Tsunade knew that those tears were of anger, and not of sadness. After awhile, Ino finally started to calm down, and was able to tell them what happened.

"Sasuke, he's gone." Ino said. Tsunade looked her, eyes widened. "He left us, Naruto, Kakashi, even Sakura." Ino started to glare at the floor. "He wouldn't even stay for Sakura!! He wouldn't!! He didn't give a damn! All he cares about is himself. Sakura, she loved him, and he betrays her! He'll do it, living or dead!!" Ino yelled.

"Ino-san. When did he leave?" Tsunade asked. "Last night. He left Sakura, he didn't care she died! He, he's a heartless bastard!" Ino yelled again. Tsunade sighed, this was more than she bargained for.

"Thank you, Ino-san. I will try my hardest to get him back, for Sakura." Tsunade gave the young blonde a soft smile. And with that, Tsunade dismissed Ino from her office.

"Shizune, get Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, and that new girl, I can't remember her name, oh fuck it, just get them." "Yes, Lady Tsunade."

Shizune bowed her head and ran to find the only members of Team Seven at the Ramen shop. "Where's Sasuke-kun?! I miss Sasuke-kun!!" Ami pouted.

Kakashi twitched, this girl was starting to get one his last nerves, he wanted to really knock the girl upside the head. "Kakashi, Lady Tsunade wants you and Team Seven in her office, now." Shizune ordered.

"But, Sasuke isn't here, Shizune." Kakashi informed her. "I know that, because, well, Lady Tsunade will explain, just follow me." They all nodded their heads and followed Shizune to Tsunade's office. Shizune knocked on the door once they arrived.

"Come in." They heard Tsunade say. They all did. "Lady Tsunade, what did you want to speak to us about?" Kakashi asked.

She looked up, the first thing she saw was Naruto's hopeless face, Sakura's death had hit him hard, she hated to tell him that his other teammate had left too. "Hatake Kakashi. Uzumaki Naruto. Uhh, who are you again?" Ami huffed.

"I'm that dead bitch's replacement, Watanabi Ami, and Sasuke-kun's future wife!" Tsunade had the urge to snap this girl's neck like a twig, how could she talk about some one like that? With no respect at all.

"Ami, shut up." Kakashi said annoyed. She pouted. "Thank you, Kakashi. As I was saying, this is very important. Naruto, I'm worried about how you will react to what I'm going to say." Naruto looked up at her and nodded his head.

"There is a new missing nin," Tsunade started. "Who, Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked. "...Uchiha Sasuke."

Oi, minna-san! There's chappie two! X3 Surprising chappie, eh? Ino trying to stop Sasuke, I had to do that, it was practically set up. :P Oh, and I'm sorry about the Sound Four, I never watched that Episode, so I never got their personalities down, I just looked them up, and tried my best to make it sound like them, or what I think would sound like them, so yeahz. :P Lolz, please review, so I know if you like this chappie, ja ne! :D

-XxMiyakaxX


	3. Tsunade's Apprentice And The Devil

Oi, minna-san! Miyaka here again to present chapter Three of "What If?" I'm glad that you guys liked last chapter, too. :D Here are the peoplez who either reviewed, favorited, or story alerted this! :D (Time for the pretty list! xD)

_**Reviews**_

_**SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura**_

_**oni-hime-san**_

_**cute0anime0addict**_

_**CherryBlossom9470**_

_**Passionate Crow Rat**_

_**Dreamergirl92813**_

_**a thousand cranes (Two Reviews. :3)**_

_**blossomheartxoxo**_

_**Alucard's-Master**_

_**Lady Rea**_

_**Dria-Chan**_

_**SASUKE HARUNO101**_

_**Setsugekka**_

_**blooddragon12**_

_**snusnu**_

_**Saki-Animeluver97**_

_**rukia death kuchiki**_

_**xXnejiNsakuraXx**_

_**goofbuggy**_

_**Grace Antares Whitlock-Hale**_

_**Emo Vampire Princess Bella**_

_**Shinigami Princess Yuki Uchiha**_

_**ItAsAkU-LoVeR**_

_**xxpatixx **_

_**Favorites**_

_**Passionate Crow Rat**_

_**Lady Rea**_

_**Dria-Chan**_

_**cherry kunoichi forever112**_

_**Sabaku no Uchiha**_

_**snusnu**_

_**Saki-Animeluver97**_

_**eyh222**_

_**storyrat**_

_**goofbuggy**_

_**Grace Antares Whitlock-Hale**_

_**Emo Vampire Princess Bella**_

**_Pochi Saku-Hime_**

_**lovinchatsakusyle66**_

_**Styro-Pyro**_

_**Shinigami Princess Yuki Uchiha**_

_**xxpatixx **_

_**Saku-chanDemon**_

_**Lady of Dreams and Nightmares**_

_**Story Alert**_

_**Passionate Crow Rat**_

_**Elecrtra Oriana**_

_**Dreamergirl92813**_

_**a thousand cranes**_

_**waytoevil**_

_**Degan Karresse**_

_**Lady Rea**_

_**Dria-Chan**_

_**Sangi**_

_**sakuratherocker**_

_**snusnu**_

_**Saki-Animeluver97**_

_**X..x.X**_

_**goofbuggy**_

_**Aethria Atinias**_

_**Randomness-Pie**_

_**MyKyo**_

_**Grace Antares Whitlock**_

_**NarutoXFreak**_

_**KitsuneTenchi27**_

_**Daughter Of Unending Darkness**_

_**Emo Vampire Princess Bella**_

_**Styro-Pyro**_

_**ItAsAkU-LoVeR**_

_**akatsuki's hikari**_

_**xxpatixx**_

_**reader ninja**_

_**inkheartmagic**_

_**Lady of Dreams and Nightmares**_

_**Anonymous Reviews**_

_**HAJIME**_

_**Their Review**_

_**ahaha. i'm so happy sakura's D.E.A.D. GWAHAHAHA**_

_**Uh...I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but she doesn't die, well for good, I mean, and I'm not an Anti-Sakura fan, so yeahz...But, thank you for your review **__**anywayz, ja ne. :D**_

_**Michelle**_

_**Her Review**_

_**it's okay that you lost my comment -, i can't believe sasuke would really up and leave like that even though i can get why he did it and that ami girl is **__**um..a really bad i was going to use but nvm lol. i wonder if sakura isn't dead then could she possibly be with pein and those ppl?? inon just guessing. **__**lovin the story too, please update soon!!**_

_**Thanks Michelle. :D I know what you mean about Ami, I hate her too, and since that alot of peoplez want me to kill her, I'm going to torture her worse than **__**I do when I torture Sasuke and Bryan in my little episodes before the chapter, so that should be fun to write, for me. xD And be fun for you guys to read, **__**lolz. xD I can't say if she's with Akatsuki, but I can say that, no, I can't say that either, lolz. xD Sorry for the suspense, lolz. XD I just can't help my self. xD **__**And, I'm glad that you like this story. I'm going to be taking a writing class, I think it's next year, so I'm working really hard, so I can be able to pass that **__**class with flying colors, and hopefully, I'll get famous, or something, lolz. xD Thanks for your review, again, Michelle. Ja ne! :D**_

_**That's it! x3 I'm sorry if I forgot ANYONE!! I'm just really stressed out, because I'm doing so much for school, so yeahz. XP Sorry for making excuses, so yeahz. **__**XP I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep putting the names up anymore, because it just takes alot of time, especially with my email, I have so much email, it's scary. T.T Anywayz, to the disclaimer! xD But, before that, bad news!!! My computer crashed! D: T.T That means, the next chapter of Hidden In The Music, is going to be delayed for awhile, so yeah. :( I'm sorry, but here's your disclaimer for real now! :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters, if I did, then I'm more than sure that Sasuke would be dead by now, or would be raped by someone really **__**random, or something. XP**_

_**Sasuke: I hate you! Why do I have to be tortured?! Why?!**_

_**Sakura: Because you deserve it!!**_

_**Miyaka: Thank you for clearing that up, Saku-chan. :D**_

_**Sakura: No problem, Miyaka-chan.**_

_**Sasuke: T.T**_

_**Orochimaru: Miya-chan! X3 I missed you!**_

_**Miyaka: I missed you too, Orochi-chan! xD**_

_**Sasuke: -twitch-**_

_**Orochimaru: Miya-chan, can I do it, now?**_

_**Sakura: Do what?**_

_**Miyaka: This. xD**_

_**Sasuke: What the..!**_

_**-Orochimaru knocks him out with a steel chair and puts him over his shoulder. xD-**_

_**Orochimaru: Thanks again, Miya-chan! X3**_

_**Miyaka: No problem! I have to have something to do to him each chappie, without it, peoplez might not be happy to see him suffer, and yeahz...xD Besides! I **__**want you to have fun with him too, lolz. xD**_

_**Sakura: That sounded kinda wrong...but what everz.**_

_**Orochimaru: I got to go, Miya-chan! Thanks again!! X3**_

_**-Orochimaru leaves with Sasuke, again. xD-**_

_**Sakura: What is he going to do to Sasuke, Miyaka-chan?**_

_**Miyaka: Well, since I've already had Orochi-chan rape him, I decided that I'll have Sasuke hurt in more better ways, so yeahz. xD**_

_**Sakura: Which is...?**_

_**Miyaka: Have Orochi-chan pretty much turn him into a life size chicken and have roosters chase after him trying to rape him, lolz. xD**_

_**Sakura: Wow...that is really cruel...and really random...**_

_**Miyaka: Yepperz! XD**_

_**Sakura: Well, I'm pretty much speechless...but I'll do Miyaka-chan's job, because she's pretty much laughing so hard that she can barely breathe, so yeah... **__**Please R&R, so Miyaka-chan will know if you like the story, and stuffs. :P Ja ne!**_

_**What If?**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Tsunade's Apprentice And The Devil From The Grave**_

The room went silent. Just then Naruto walked out of the room and slammed the door. Kakashi sighed and looked at the ground with remorse and sadness. 'They're leaving me, they always leave me.' He thought sadly.

Ami tilted her head. "What's a missing nin?" All eyes turned on her. "You mean, you don't know what a missing nin is?" Shizune asked. The girl nodded. Kakashi sighed, and continued to look at the ground.

"Ami-san, why are you a ninja, if you don't even know what that is, if I may ask?" Tsunade asked. "Sasuke-kun!!" She said with hearts in her eyes. Kakashi shook his head in annoyance of the girl.

"Ami, a missing nin a ninja who has left the village without permission, and are now S-Class criminals." Tsunade explained. "But, Sasuke-kun isn't a criminal! He's Sasuke-kun! He can't be a criminal!"

Shizune sighed. "I'm sorry, Ami-san. But, Sasuke is a missing nin, we have proof." "No, you don't!! Sasuke-kun loves me!! He would never leave me!!" She argued. "Ami, he is a criminal. Sasuke left us, why are you defending him?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, I love Sasuke-kun!!" She continued to screech. Shizune covered her ears, she was beginning to be very annoyed. "Ami, just go home. Please." Kakashi said. She nodded her head. "Okay!" She said and gave Kakashi a kiss on the cheek and left. (Poor Kaka-sensei. :( )

"I'm scared of that girl..." Kakashi said as he sulked from the kiss. Tsunade and Shizune felt sorry for the copy cat ninja, they pat him on the back. "I should probably go see Naruto now, I want to see if he's okay." Tsunade and Shizune nodded their heads.

"Good luck, Kakashi. Just hope that he isn't too angry." Kakashi nodded his head and poofed.

"Teme!! Why?! Why are you doing this us!?" Naruto asked angrily as he punched the ground not caring his hand was bleeding. "Why, Kakashi-sensei, why me, why, Sakura? She wouldn't want you to do this, why?" He broke down into tears.

"Why?!" He yelled as loud as he could. Tears rolling down his face and hitting the ground he fell face in the dirt. "Why?" He said in a softer tone. From far away, Shikamaru watched Naruto's breakdown, and couldn't help but feel bad for him, he had lost his first friend, his best friend, and now another.

He sighed, this was way too much than what he was used to. He walked over to him and put his hand on his back. Naruto looked up and saw him give him a sympathetic look.

"Naruto, I'm sure that Sasuke regrets this, but I also know that Sakura wouldn't want you to cry over him, or her. She would want you to be happy." Shikamaru tried to calm him down but failed.

"Sakura-chan loved teme!! She, she wouldn't want him to leave, she loved him. Not me." Naruto continued to sob. Shikamaru then understood what Naruto was crying over, he wanted Sakura to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

"Naruto, don't do this to yourself, Sakura loved you too, just in a different way, she wouldn't want you to be like this." Naruto looked away. "She didn't love me, like I loved her, it was always Sasuke, she never loved me the way she loved Sasuke. Never." Shikamaru sighed. He knew that Naruto was right, although he hated to admit it, Sakura loved Sasuke. Nothing would change that, not even death.

"Naruto...!" Shikamaru said when Naruto tried to get up. "I'll get him back, for Sakura." Naruto looked at him. Shikamaru saw determination in his eyes. He then heard Naruto whisper to himself, "For Sakura..."

Shikamaru knew what he was going to do, and he knew it was dangerous, but didn't intervene, because he knew it would be pointless. "Naruto...you really love her, huh?" Naruto blushed, but said, "With all my heart, I still do, I will always love her, I want her to be happy, where ever she is."

Shikamaru gave a slight smile at what Naruto had said. "Well, come one. We can't keep Lady Hokage waiting." Naruto looked him confused. "What do you mean, Shikamaru?" He asked. "We're gonna get Sasuke back, aren't we? So, shouldn't we tell her our plan?" Naruto gave him his famous grin.

"Yes, let's go! Dattebayo!" Naruto started running to the Hokage building as fast as he could, while Shikamaru sweat dropped, but gave a small chuckle. "Same old Naruto..."

"Tsunade-baachan!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his voice. Tsunade was shocked that Naruto had begun talking again, but didn't question it. "What, Naruto?" She asked. "I want to get Sasuke back, Shikamaru wants to help too!" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru then came into the Hokage's view.

"Is this true, Shikamaru Nara?" She questioned. He gave a small nod. "Hai, Lady Hokage. And, I'm sure the rest of Rookie Nine and Team Gai would want to help as well."

Tsunade slouched back into her chair and put her hands to her face to show she was thinking. "Hm..." She said to herself. "Shikamaru Nara, are you sure that you would want this mission, and are you sure that you would want to be responsible if anything were to happen?"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, and nodded his head. "Hai, Lady Hokage. I will take full responsibility for anything that were to happen." He replied. "I approve of your mission, but you will be set to depart two weeks from now, we have to wait to see if Uchiha comes back on his own, do you understand?"

They both nodded their heads. "Hai, baachan!" Naruto said hyperly. Tsunade sighed, but couldn't help but feel proud of him for his bravery and loyalty to Sakura. "Good, now get out of here!" She ordered, they nodded their heads and left.

Tsunade put her hands together on her desk and thought for awhile. "I never thought that one little girl could cause so much damage..." She said to herself. She was about to start on the paperwork, since she had nothing else to do, when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." She called from her chair. The door opened to reveal Ino, with a look of fire in her eyes. "Yes, Ino-san?" Tsunade asked. Ino felt a burst of energy go through her. "Please make me your apprentice!" She asked, bravely.

Tsunade put her hands back together and thought hardly. "Why do you want to become a medic nin, as well as my apprentice, Ino-san?" She asked. Ino was quiet for a brief moment.

"I want to help people, I want to make sure that no one will have to go through losing their best friend ever again, I will train as hard as I can, I will do anything, I want to be strong, for Sakura." Ino finished her speech.

Tsunade smiled to herself, she knew then how close Ino and Sakura were to each other, although they were rivals, they loved each other as sisters first, and she knew that, that sisterly love will never die, but it was time to choose, whether to accept or decline Ino's promise of dedication.

"I accept, Ino-san. But you will work hard, training starts at 5 am, don't be late." Ino nodded her head and bowed as she was dismissed. Tsunade returned to her work, and began to think to herself like earlier, and she sighed.

She knew that Sasuke wouldn't return, and she knew that Sasuke had feelings for Sakura as well, but after we he had done, he feels guilty, and now, he doesn't care about anyone anymore, not even Sakura.

"Shizune...!" Tsunade called, and Shizune rushed into her office with Tonton in her arms panting. "Yes, Lady Tsunade?" She said, trying to catch her breath. "Get me Hatake, Kakashi please." Shizune nodded her head and bowed in respect before leaving the room.

"Obito...Rin...Minato...Sakura...why did you all leave me...? Why?" Kakashi asked himself remorsefully as he looked into the skies on the rooftop of an apartment. He then put one hand over his eye containing the Sharingan, that Obito had given him before he had died, and fought the urge to let at least one tear to fall.

Kakashi sighed, he knew that he couldn't cry, he had to be the strong one for the rest of Team Seven, aka, Naruto, just Naruto. He had to make sure that Naruto would be okay, he wanted him to think that everything would be okay too, even if he didn't believe it himself.

Just then, he heard his name being called, "Kakashi-san...!" He looked down to see Shizune calling to him. He jumped off the roof and confronted her. "Yes, Shizune?" He asked. "Lady Tsunade needs to see you." She told him, he nodded his head and followed her back to the Hokage Building.

As he got to the door to Tsunade's office, Shizune gave him the signal to wait as she went inside to inform Tsunade that Kakashi was here. "She'll see you now, Kakashi-san." He nodded his head and entered the doorway to see Tsunade in her chair as usual, waiting for him.

"I'm here, Lady Hokage." He announced himself, she nodded her head. "I see, Kakashi. I'm sure that you don't know why you're here now, though, don't you?" He shook his head, "No, Lady Hokage. I do not." He answered.

"Well, it seems that Naruto and the other genin are wanting to go on a mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, " She began. "Are you seriously letting them go, Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked her, a little distressed.

"Let me finish, Kakashi." He nodded his head and she began talking again. "As I was saying, the Genin Nine are wanting to go on a mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, and I had already granted them so, in two weeks, though, because we need them here for the time being, but, to make this mission go as successful as possible, I would like you to go with them, to make sure they're alright. Also, I have a new Apprentice, she will be going with you all as well, but you must make sure that she is unharmed, she will be the only Medical Ninja there, and if she's harmed in any way, this mission will have to be postponed, or canceled, do you understand?"

"Hai, Lady Hokage. But, may I ask who is your new Apprentice?" Tsunade smiled to herself, "Yamanaka Ino. She is my new Apprentice, and I know that she will work as hard as possible, she is starting her training tomorrow."

"But, Lady Hokage, don't you think that two weeks isn't enough to teach her much?!" Tsunade shook her head, "No, because she already knows the hard work that will be in store for her, she will be ready in two weeks, I guarantee it, don't underestimate her, you will regret it." He nodded his head.

"I won't, Lady Hokage. I assure you, if she is under your teaching, she must be able to be in high levels by two weeks." He complimented slightly, Tsunade smiled a little. "Thank you for your kind statement, Kakashi, but you may go now, I have work to do, and I don't want to be bothered." Kakashi nodded his head and disappeared.

_The Next Day_

"Yamanaka Ino!" Tsunade yelled at her as she threw several exploding rubber balls towards the blonde seeing her reaction. Ino barely had the chance to react at all, she dodged them as fast as she could, but Tsunade kept throwing more objects toward her faster and harder, making it nearly impossible to dodge at all.

Tsunade then charged at her and kicked the ground with her chakra locked kick and the earth under Ino had erupted. She put her arms in front of her face and closed her eyes, thinking not to get anything in her eyes, but Tsunade then charged at her and punched her in her stomach and then yelled at her.

"You idiot! Why would you close your eyes when you're fighting someone!?" Ino's body slammed into a tree behind her, the tree immediately collapsed and Ino fell to the ground, and tried her hardest to get back up.

Ino finally was able to stand back up, to see Tsunade standing in front of her. "Ino, I think it's time for you to get a hair cut. It's getting in the way." Ino's eyes widened in horror. "C-cute my hair? Why?! It's not getting in the way...!" Tsunade glared at the girl.

"Ino. It WAS getting in the way, your hair is too long, and thick and get makes you look too high up, instead of straight ahead, unless you can control it, you will get a hair cut." Ino frowned a little but sighed. "If it will make me stronger, then okay..." Tsunade smiled and took a kunai out and grabbed Ino's pony tail, and with one stroke, she chopped off about five inches of Ino's hair and let it fall to the ground outside.

'Sakura...' Ino thought to herself as she saw her hair fall and remembered the time when Sakura had cut her hair in the forest of death, awhile back...

_...Flashback..._

_"Lee-san!" Sakura yelled as Dosu used his supersound iron arm on Lee making him lose his ballance and his ear started to bleed, due to his ear drum bursting from the ultrasound waves. "Gah...!" Lee groaned in pain and fell to the ground._

_Dosu snickered, and then walked towards Sakura. Sakura immediately got out three shuriken and threw them at him, but it did no effect, "You think that can work on me? Foolish." He then started to run towards her, planning to do what he had done to Lee._

_Rock Lee saw this, and got up, despite the pain, and ran in front of Sakura, and Dosu made the loud waves more high pitched and made him pass out on the spot. "Lee-san..." Sakura said to herself. _

_Dosu's eye went back to Sakura, she got a kunai out this time, hoping it would be able to protect her, but she knew deep inside, it wouldn't. Dosu laughed. Then, Zaku went for Sakura, leaving Dosu to make sure that Lee wouldn't be able to jump in this time._

_Zaku ran for Sakura and threw several shuriken at Sakura, she just closed her eyes and covered them with her arms, and then, without warning, she felt a strong grip on her head, and realized, that she was being held by her hair by Kin._

_"Ahh...!" Sakura gave a small squeak. Kin's grip became stronger and harder. "Your hair is glossier than mine." King began, "If you have time to care for your hair, train more! Are you trying to be sexy!?" Kin then started moving her head violently._

_"Zaku! Kill that Sasuke guy in front of this pig." Zaku smirked. "That sounds good..." "Hey, now..." Sakura hated what was happening, Ino knew that, she knew that so well. 'I won't let you...!' Sakura thought to herself._

_Sakura tried to get out of Kin's grip, but Kin just gripped harder. "Don't move!" Sakura gave another small yelp. Rock Lee had finally regained concious-ness, and looked over to Sakura. "Sakura-san..."_

_'I can't move...' Sakura said to herself again, and then, tears started rolling down from her eyes and hit her thighs. 'I'm...just being a nuisance again. I've always been protected...This is annoying...' She said in her mind, not being able to say outloud, _

_'I thought that I won't be one this time...I thought it was my turn to protect my special people...' Zaku then started walking towards Sasuke, "Well then, let's do this..." Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji realized that Sasuke was in for trouble with each step Zaku took._

_"Hey, Sasuke and Naruto are in trouble!" Shikamaru said in a silent yell. Ino looked in horror and asked herself, "What should I do...?" Just then, Sakura brought out another kunai this time, and got Kin's and Zaku's attention once again, Kin stopped her, _

_"Hey, there's no point in that! It won't work on me." Sakura then turned her head and smirked at Kin, "What are you talking about...?" Kin's face then widened, and then she saw what Sakura was up to._

_Sakura raised the kunai and put it behind her head and then, raised it up more, and then, let the blade touch her hair, and let if fall, making Kin lose hold and freeing Sakura. Sakura then stood up slowly, and let the wind blow through her newly cut hair, and Ino watched as her hair and her Hitai-Ate fell to the ground._

_'I've always been acting like a grown up ninja...and I've always been saying that I love Sasuke-kun. And, I always lectured Naruto like I was better than him. But, all I've been doing is watching their backs, and still...They always fought to protect me.'_

_'Lee-san...you said that you liked me...' She said remembering all that he's done for her, protecting her life, at the stake of his own, 'And fought with your life to protect me. I think you taught me something.' She then remembered all of Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee, 'I want to become like you three...everyone, this time...please watch my back.'_

_...End Of Flashback..._

"Sakura-chan..." Ino said to herself, trying not to cry, her best friend, is gone forever...Just then, she realized that it was near noon, and Tsunade had left awhile ago, she sighed and just went started walking home by herself.

On her way, she saw Shikamaru and Naruto, and they looked slightly happier than before, she couldn't believe that they could be happy while Sakura's dead! She went to them angrily. "Why are you guys so happy?" She asked harshly.

"Ino. Calm down, please." Shikamaru asked her himself. She glared at him a little. "Why should I?! You're the ones who are being all cheerful when someone is dead!" She yelled. Everything went silent.

"Ino...Naruto and I were happy, because we were going to get Sasuke back..." Ino then realized what she had done, and looked at Naruto. She could tell he was trying to not cry, she knew how much he loved her.

"Naruto...I'm sorry..." He cut her off with a smile. "It's okay, Ino. I'm fine, really." She knew he was just puting on a brave face for the moment, which made her feel worse about the matter.

"Naruto, please don't lie. I know you're not...I'm not even fine..." Ino finally let tears come down her face. Shikamaru embraced her and pat her back and tried to calm her down. "Ino, please stop crying..." "How can I?! My best friend is dead!" Ino started sobbing into Shikamaru's chest.

He sighed and looked to see Naruto, but realized that Naruto had left, he cursed to himself, he had to take care of Ino at the moment, but Naruto had to leave too, he didn't know what to do.

"Itachi, what are we doing here again...?" Kisame asked his partner as they both walked through the Konoha Village. Itachi stayed silent, but then started to speak. "We are going to the graveyard to look for the remains of the first Hokage, Leader-sama thinks that Sasori could turn him into a puppet, and be able to use it to control the Kyuubi easier."

Kisame nodded his head and continued walking beside Itachi. After an hour of walking, the sun started to go down, and they finally reached the graveyard. Itachi and Kisame walked throughout the graveyard, but then, saw that a new grave had been added recently.

Kisame curiously went over to the new gravestone and saw that it read, _"Here lies Haruno Sakura, may her brave soul rest in peace."._"Hey, Itachi! Wasn't some Sakura girl on your little brother's team?" He asked.

Itachi turned his head annoyed but nodded his head. "Yes, Kisame. Why do you ask?" Kisame pointed to the stone. Itachi read the stone then gave a small chuckle. "It seems like that little girl got herself killed."

Kisame and Itachi then heard foot steps coming their way, they jumped out the way into some trees, and masked their Chakra. They looked to see who it was, and were shocked at what they had saw.

"Sakura-chan...I miss you...everyone does..." Naruto said sorrowfully. Itachi looked intensely into Naruto's eyes, and realized that Naruto was crying. "Why is the Kyuubi crying...?" Kisame asked. Itachi kept the stotic look on his face but then answered,

"He was probably infatuated with the girl, and since she's dead, he doesn't get to see her anymore." He said not caring at all at the fact that Naruto was in pain for the loss of the first girl he probably ever loved.

He then saw Naruto wipe his eyes, and then started to leave, hoping that nobody will know that he was crying, he didn't want them to make fun of him. After Itachi and Kisame knew that Naruto had left the graveyard, they came out of hiding.

Itachi started walking away, as did Kisame, but then heard something, they turned around. **_"Get me out of here...!"_** An ominous voice yelled. The voice sent chills up Kisame's spine, but Itachi remained unfazed.

The voice then got louder and louder. **_"Get me out now!!!"_** The voice yelled with more anger in the tone of it's voice. They both turned around and saw something very strange, Sakura's grave was glowing red.

Kisame was starting to get slightly afraid of this voice. He got out his Samehada and just hit the ground where Sakura's grave was, but it started to sink into the earth. "What the hell...!?" Kisame yelled.

This started to get Itachi slightly interested in what was happening, he looked at the grave with his Mangekyou Sharingan and saw a strange amount of chakra coming from the grave. He got a shovel himself, and started digging into the earth, hoping it wouldn't sink like Kisame's sword, but it did, making Itachi irritated.

"We can't get you out if you keep pulling things down, you know." Itachi said annoyed at the voice. The ground then started to shake and the grave erupted revealing the source of the demonic voice.

"This is you...?" Itachi asked. It smirked, **_"Yes, are you shocked, Uchiha Itachi...?"_** The evil spirit mocked. Itachi glared. "Where did you come from?" He asked forcefully, the spirit laughed maniacally.

**_"I'm from the girl, I am, what she called, 'Inner Sakura', but I've been locked up for years. You ask, what am I? I am the devil inside of Sakura. The evil in her heart that never opened up to anyone, until today."_**

"Why are you before us right now?" Kisame asked, still slightly afraid. Sakura's other half, looked at Kisame and smirked. **_"You're afraid of me? Aww, how cute, and Akatsuki member's afraid."_** She laughed. Kisame glared at the demon.

"I'm not afraid of you, you damned demon!" He snarled. She just rolled her eyes. **_"Whatever, I don't really care. You should be afraid, anyways, you don't know what I can do..."_** An evil smirk came onto her face, and then fangs appeared.

"How did you become the way did?" Itachi asked. The demonic force's eye went to Itachi, **_"I became the way I am, when Sakura, was being 'picked on', while people saw her sadness, they never knew that she held anger within her, anger that could turn to hatred, that turned to me. But, when that Yamanaka girl befriended her, I was locked up, because Sakura's anger didn't keep growing, so that locked me up, I needed to feed off her anger, but she no longer gave me any, so I've been locked up ever since."_**

**_"When the girl gave her life up, to save the younger Uchiha, his name was Sasuke, if I recall, and the Kyuubi container, Uzumaki Naruto. Anger inside of her began to grow again, anger that the two people she cared most about wanted each other dead, but she died in return of them, and I have been feeding off the anger for awhile after her death, and now, I had enough to exit out of her body, but not for long, I need her alive, or I will perish."_**

Itachi scofted, "Why do you think we would help you survive, yet the girl?" She rolled her eyes, **_"Because, I can hide within her, and I can bring the Kyuubi container to you, since he is in love with her, I will tell him that if he gives up his life, that Sakura's life will be returned."_**

Itachi's eyebrow rised, "And, what will happen to you once we get the Kyuubi?" **_"I die, as simple as that, and Sakura will probably die again as well, but once she is brought back to life, I will stay hidden for at least a week, and then, I'll reveal myself to her, and take over."_** Itachi nodded his head.

"Fine, it's a deal. Kisame, get the girl's corpse, Sasori will be able to revive her, with the firsts' as well. And, he can make her a puppet, that..." **_"You may call me, Nianomeh."_** he nodded his head and contiuned, "that Nianomeh can hide in." Kisame sighed but nodded his head.

He gathered Sakura's corpse, and then found the first Hokage's as well, and got his remains as well. "I'm done Itachi." Kisame said annoyed at the work he had to do. Itachi nodded his head and looked to Nianomeh. "We're leaving to the base now, Nianomeh, come on." She nodded her head and followed both of the Akatsuki to their secret hideout.

How'd ya'll like it!? There's the third chappie. x3 Review and tell meh how it was, and unfortunately, due to the hassle, I won't be able to post the peoples who reviewed and all that for awhile, cuz of meh computer. :( But, I will TRY to do it some time, so yeah. :P Thanks again for reading, ja ne!

-XxMiyakaxX


	4. Note Sorry

Hello minna-san! It's Miyaka-chan here to tell ya'll that I'm going on vacation tomorrow! O.O So, I won't be able to reply or anything for about a month possibly. D: I'm going to be in Virginia for about a month, and I won't have internet access for some time, so yeah. ;-; But anyways! I'm just going to tell ya'll that I WILL still be working on all chapters and new stories in Virginia! Yes! I will be writing them all down in notebooks till my hand falls off. :D xD Anyways, I guess that is it. Thanks for reading!

-XxMiyakaxX


End file.
